


Dessert

by carolion



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dessert, Cook is still hungry for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

When he’d suggested going out for ice cream, he’d thought it would be fun, a nice treat for he and Archie, and maybe a way for them to act like a normal couple for once, and goof off, and not worry about the paparazzi or the fans. Because really, ice cream is such an innocuous thing. Who doesn’t like it? Even if you’re not a huge ice cream fan, you’re not going to say ‘no, I don’t want any ice cream,’ especially if it’s sitting there, drizzled in chocolate sauce with an inviting cherry on top. So, Cook had thought he would take Archie out to ice cream, and the rest of the world could just see it as two guys getting dessert, not a couple on a date. Which it really was, because he was _dating_ Archie (and just the thought of it made him smile widely). The point is: Cook, Archie, and ice cream, it all sounded like a good idea.

Yeah. Uh, not so much. The good idea thing, that is, because Archie’s mouth is already distracting enough as it is, but it’s downright pornographic when it’s wrapped around a spoon, his eyes shut tight as he made soft ‘mmm!’ing sounds in the back of his throat. Cook swallowed, and tried to look away, maybe look down at his own ice cream, which was melting pathetically as he ignored it in favor of watching Archie. The younger boy was enjoying his sundae with gusto, his smile wide and relaxed, the happiest Cook has seen him in a while. His eyes were bright, and he chattered on about song writing and Kendra and maybe getting another back up singer, between bites of ice cream. Cook could only nod and stare – he wasn’t really absorbing any of it. He did manage to eat a couple bites of his ice cream, though it tasted like really cold wet cardboard to him. Archie even - _fuck_ \- he even leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around the top of the sundae, once, his lips pursed obscenely against the dessert, his cheeks hollowed where he sucked. When he pulled back Archie said ‘Oh!’ and laughed a little, tongue his teeth curiously where they must have been numb and cold. There were smears of white cream on Archie’s lips, and it made Cook’s cock throb in the confines of his tight pants, so much that he had to slump a little more in his chair and spread his legs to ease the pressure.

Cook couldn’t tell if his boyfriend was doing this on purpose or not. They’d been dating for four months now, and it wasn’t like he was completely innocent or anything (Cook had made sure of that, in their bedroom in the dusky summer nights, pressing his mouth to shivering skin and listening to all the noises Archie made as he came apart underneath him) and he’d been getting way better at teasing and flirting with Cook too. So maybe this was a test. Cook narrowed his eyes a little, and licked at his own spoon a little lasciviously, just to see if Archie would notice, but the boy was too busy sucking on his maraschino cherry to notice, a dollop of whipped cream on his nose, and Cook gave up the fight. He pushed his banana split aside and tried to smile normally at Archie, because even though he wanted to lean across the table and grab him by the hair and _kiss_ him, there were still plenty of people around and he didn’t really want the next TMZ headline to read ‘David Cook Molests David Archuleta at Baskin Robbins!’ or whatever. He must not-quite pull off the normal face, however, because Archie kind of frowned at him, his brow going all knitted and worried and asked, “Cook? You okay? You look…weird.”

Cook kind of shrugged, and then made an aborted sound in his throat as ice cream dripped down Archie’s fingers, all the way down his arm to his elbow, and Archie chased the drip all the way back up with his _tongue_. Christ, this was so inappropriate, hanging out in a public place like this with a boner the size of Canada. He was totally going to be arrested for indecency or some shit, if he didn’t get his boyfriend away from the ice cream, or at least into a private place where Cook could _enjoy_ it.

“There’s no way you can finish that, you know,” Cook said, looking pointedly at the half-eaten sundae that was melting into a puddle in front of Archie. The boy frowned.

“I can too!” He protested, and tried to take one huge bite of the thing as if too prove Cook wrong. It must have really stung to eat so much at once, because Archie’s cheeks bulged and his eyes went wide and, after swallowing, he coughed and waved a hand in the air dramatically, saying “Cold! Oh my gosh, _so cold!_ ” and Cook ends up handing him a few napkins while laughing at the flushed, embarrassed look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Let’s go back,” Cook suggested, as casually as he could, and managed to get a hold of himself enough to pay and leave the restaurant without, you know, hauling Archie up against his body or anything, so that was a good sign. Archie looked mournfully at his drooping sundae and nodded, gathering up his coat and joining Cook on the walk out to the car.

All Cook can think about as he drove them home is exactly what he’s going to do to Archie, how soon, how fast, and how hard.

He sent Archie upstairs the bedroom as soon as they walked in the front door, looping an arm around his neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek before swatting at his ass and watching him walk up the stairs. (“I’m just going to grab something from the kitchen, Arch, I’ll be right up,” he said, and Archie kind of frowned and said “Cook we just ate!” but went upstairs anyway to change.) Cook smirked a little and then turned to the fridge, where he knew he’d find what he wanted.

By the time he bumped open their bedroom door with his hip, his arms full, Archie was just stripping his shirt off, pulling it up over his head and slithering out, his broad shoulders and sleek, firm back put on display for Cook. He paused in the doorway just to stare for a moment, imagined ( _remembered_ ) straddling Archie’s hips and running his hands down that long expanse of skin, hearing how Archie’s breath would hitch as he kneaded the tight muscles.

“Don’t,” he said gruffly, as Archie reached for a cotton t-shirt to slip on. The young man stood up a little straighter and turned around, cocking his head at his boyfriend. He smiled (wide and bright, with teeth, and dimples, and everything, everything Cook had ever wanted) and lowered the t-shirt, shrugging a little in that agreeable way of his.

“Sure,” Archie said, then pointed at the stuff in Cook’s hands. “What’s all that for?”

Cook held up the little bowl full of freshly washed strawberries, and let his grin get naughty. “I feel like a little dessert,” he said, crowding Archie closer to the bed, until he was forced to sit down, giggling.

“We just came from dessert Cook, gosh! You’re-“ he smiled, and yes, right there, that’s flirtation, “-insatiable.” Cook’s head swam and motioned for Archie to scoot up the bed so he could kneel and crawl up on top of him, still juggling his supplies.

“It wasn’t quite satisfying,” he said, and reached up to kiss Archie on the lips, savoring the way his boyfriend parted his mouth and little and touched his shoulder briefly. “I’ve got one hell of an appetite, you know that baby,” he murmured against Archie’s mouth, and grinned wolfishly. Archie laughed and stretched out underneath Cook, his muscles bunching and dancing under his skin. It was beautiful, how comfortable they’d gotten with each other, how Archie didn’t mind to be naked in front of him anymore. (Though, Cook had to concede, it had been a struggle in the beginning.)

He leaned back and admired the view, then reached for the three things he’d grabbed from the kitchen. He dangled one ripe strawberry above Archie’s mouth teasingly, watching as the boy’s abs flexed momentarily as his head hovered off the bed to nip at the fruit, only to have Cook yank it a little higher.

“Coooook!” Archie whined, pouting and licking his lips. Cook brought the strawberry to his own mouth, then, and took a big bite, not bothering to be careful about the juices. It dripped from his mouth to his chin, then ran in sticky rivulets down his throat, catching on his stubble.

“Mmm,” he moaned dramatically, and dangled the bitten strawberry above Archie again. “Wanna bite?” Archie opened his mouth plaintively, and Cook ran the fruit along his mouth, smearing the strawberry against his lips and making them sticky-wet and messy, until Archie finally closed his mouth around the fruit. His lips bumped up against Cook’s fingers as he sucked and swallowed, nibbling on the flesh of the fruit, and Cook’s eyes went darker and more focused.

He pulled back and dropped the stem in the garbage, turning back to see Archie licking his lips slowly, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip as he tried to clean up what Cook had smeared on him. Cook watched him carefully as he unbuttoned his jeans and took off his shirt, groaning as everything fell away and his erection came free. Archie’s eyes immediately focused on him, going wide and a little awed and definitely, definitely lustful. It made Cook’s blood hot that, too this day, Archie still looked at him like it was the first time, like everything was just as amazing and exciting. (Because it was – Cook kept waiting for it to ease off a little, maybe, make it more routine and regular, but it wasn’t easing off at _all_.) He wrapped his hand around his dick lazily, and stroked a few times, shivering as he kept his grip loose and teasing. Archie made a soft sound and struggled to get up, his own hand sliding down his body to rub at the bulge in his pants. Cook groaned and tightened his grip momentarily – it would be so fucking hot to stand here and watch Archie watch him jerk off, to put on a show for the younger man, to make him come in his pants, or maybe make _him_ put on a show, but – but he had _plans_ you see, because Archie had been such a fucking tease in that Baskin Robbins, and now he was going to get payback.

Instead, he walked over to the bed and tugged off Archie’s shoes and socks, laughing as the boy’s hands scrambled to undo his pants and shove them off his hips. Cook helped, tugging at the legs and urging Archie to lift off the bed until he had pants and underwear both off and abandoned to the floor. Finally, _finally_ naked and gorgeous and stretched out for Cook, looking up at his boyfriend from beneath dark lashes, and biting his lip as he waited. Cook forced himself to take a deep breath and close his eyes, dying to reach down and grab Archie by the scruff his neck, haul him up, and _kiss_ him, but he valiantly resisted. Instead, he turned and snagged the chocolate sauce he’d brought up with him, waggling the bottle at Archie suggestively.

Archie colored. “What are you – um, wha are you going to do with _that_?” He asked, squirming on the bed covers. Cook shrugged a little and flicked the cap open, putting his thumb to the top and licking off a stray bit of chocolate.

“I’m going to lick it off of you, of course,” he said, a little nonchalantly, and saw Archie’s eyes go wide and dazzled. Then he turned the bottle over and squeezed, watching as the viscous liquid slowly poured out. “Now stay still, or I’ll have to punish you,” Cook warned, watching as Archie’s body tensed and shivered as the first drizzle of chocolate landed on his stomach. Cook leaned down and got closer, swirling the bottle in air so the chocolate made little designs on Archie’s skin, trailing it up his chest and across his collarbones. Archie’s breathing increased a little, his chest heaving as he sucked in air, his fingers knotting in the sheets below them.

“Don’t move,” Cook reminded him, putting down the bottle and grabbing a strawberry. He smiled fondly at his boyfriend. “I always did love chocolate covered strawberries,” he said, and then dragged the strawberry through the chocolate swirls on Archie’s body, his eyes intent on his task. The boy made a sharp, high pitched sound as the fruit bumped along his skin, dipping into his naval, and then going higher, circling his nipples until they were wet and hard and chocolatey.

“Cook!” Archie said, his hips jerking up roughly, distracting Cook momentarily as their erections slid together. He hissed and his vision went white with pleasure, his own hips grinding down to meet him.

“Didn’t I tell you not to move?” He asked, a little breathless, still feeling the shocks from how hard and wet and hot Archie was, pressed up against his body. Archie just groaned and threw his head back, baring his throat and closing his eyes. It was irresistible. Cook bit the chocolate covered strawberry and leaned over Archie’s neck, pressing his mouth down against it and letting the juice run from his mouth down Archie’s neck, dragging his mouth from jaw to chest, and licking the line back up again. He chucked the stem in the general vicinity of the garbage can, and grabbed another, pressing it this time to Archie’s lips, working his mouth open with the tip and pushing it in. “C’mon,” he urged, hovering above Archie’s sticky chest, “bite.” Archie bite, his lips pursing obscenely around the fruit, his eyes still shut tight. (Briefly, Cook had the idea to blind fold his boyfriend, or maybe tie him up, or _both_ \- but that was an idea for the future, maybe, and he refocused on the present.) Archie made a low, pornographic sound as he chewed and swallowed, his mouth opening eagerly for more, a little sticky and red from the strawberry juice.

“Uh uh, honey,” Cook said, and drew back. “Stay still.” He grabbed the chocolate sauce and straddled Archie’s thighs, rubbing his thumb through a trail of smeared chocolate, bumping over the boy’s hard nipples and playing with them for a long moment, listening to the sharp hiss and gasp of Archie’s already breathy voice. He loved this. Loved being in charge, on top, in control. It was nice when Archie got pushy too, of course, and their sex life was… _adventurous_ , to say the least, but he liked it best when he could make Archie just come apart under his hands. So often he was the one breaking open and losing it as his boyfriend pleasured him, and it was a rush to do it back.

He leaned down and licked a stripe of chocolate off of Archie’s body, humming and sucking roughly as the skin jumped and trembled under his mouth. It was amazing, so sweet and slick and salty, from Archie’s sweat, he knew. His hand wrapped around his boyfriend’s cock, smearing pre-cum down the shaft and pumping slowly, watching as Archie arched off of the bed and made a guttural sound of pleasure, something that came from the back of his throat. His mouth was open and panting, and suddenly Cook was hit with a low punch of arousal, one that echoed in his cock and his gut, and flared up until it ached throughout his body.

“Baby,” he said, and scooted back. “Baby, move up. Get up against the headboard,” he motioned with his hand, and crouched, tense, as Archie did so, propping his head and neck up against the wall. Archie stared at him curiously as Cook drizzled the chocolate sauce in his hand, and then watched, open-mouthed and shocked, and Cook spread it all along his erection, groaning at the cool, sticky sensaton.

“Oh my gosh!” Archie blurted out, his eyes big as saucers. “You are _not_ using chocolate sauce as _lube!_ ”

Cook burst out laughing, then knee-walked up to Archie and stroked his jaw with his clean hand, holding the other one up palm-forward to Archie’s mouth. “I wouldn’t do that. Now, lick.” Archie’s face relaxed a little, and he only hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth and running his tongue up and down Cook’s chocolate covered palm, using long, wet, broad strokes of his tongue, and making Cook’s cock jerk a little with anticipation. He kept where he was until Archie had licked all the sauce off, and sucked each and every one of his fingers (which had made him a little weak-kneed and dangerously close to coming, he wasn’t even kidding) and then gripped Archie by the hair, tilting his head down a bit. He scooted closer and bumped his cock against Archie’s jaw, watching dazedly as the head grazed along his boyfriend’s lips, and how Archie’s cheeks went bright red and embarrassed.

“Open up,” Cook murmured, cradling his boyfriend’s head in his hands, “c’mon, suck it, Archuleta.” Archie closed his eyes and shivered, and then opened up and let Cook press his whole, chocolate covered cock in. They both moaned immediately. _Christ_ , Archie had _such_ a pretty mouth, and it looked especially nice when his lips were all stretched out around Cook hard cock, and his mouth was so hot and wet, and his tongue moved just right, and he _was_ sucking, long hard suction that made Cook want to curl over and fuck his face.

Archie had his eyes closed and he was _working_ it, Jesus Christ, his cheeks all hollowed out and low moans and hums reverberating through his mouth and, therefore, through Cook’s erection. It shook him to the bones, and he was panting and jerking his hips a little as Archie licked and sucked and _swallowed_ , God, and that’s when Cook remember the chocolate, and that Archie must be swallowing _that_ , and fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

“Oh my God, yes, fucking hell Arch,” he said in a rough voice, his fingers twining in Archie’s hair as he held him closer. “Jesus you’re so good at this, that’s it, oh my _God_ ,” he groaned, and couldn’t help it, couldn’t hold on any longer as Archie made encouraging noises and dug his fingernails into Cook’s thighs, and swallowed rapidly around his length. He hissed and saw bright spots of light as he came, hard and fast and _so much_ into his boyfriend’s mouth, gasping as the pleasure left him boneless. He sank down, straddling Archie, and watched as the boy gasped and licked at the remainders of cum smeared on his lips. Jesus. Cook’s dick twitched feebly and he shivered, then leaned forward and crushed his mouth to Archie’s, sucking and licking and taking everything he could from that kiss, cradling the boy’s jaw and stroking and hand down to his erection. Archie whimpered and little and thrust up, breaking their lip lock to gasp for air.

“So good baby, so good,” Cook crooned, stroking Archie’s hair with one hand, stroking Archie’s cock with the other, “I’m gonna take care of you.” He got off of Archie and focused on tightening his hand, watching as Archie’s hips squirmed restlessly, how his thighs fell apart wantonly. He licked his lips, and reached for the chocolate sauce one last time.

As he pressed his sticky fingers against Archie’s entrance, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the boy’s low, surprised gasp. He didn’t stop though, and felt him open up slowly, so slow, but sweet and hot and tight at the same time. Christ, this would never get old. It was so fucking intimate, so fucking hot, and he loved that he could just _have_ this, pretty much whenever he wanted (provided Archie was in the mood that night).

“Cook!” Archie squealed, panting, clearly confused. “Y-you said you w-weren’t going to use the ch-ch- _oh my gosh!_ -chocolate as lube!” He cried out, his body thrashing a little on the sheets.

“I lied,” Cook said simply, and then fucked him slow and steady with his fingers, making sure to not hurt him, even as he stroked him hard and fast with his other hand, his thumb slipping along the thick vein on the underside of Archie’s cock. He put his mouth to the head of his erection, licking and flicking his tongue at the slit there, then sank down about and inch and sucked, _hard_. It was all over, then, Archie groaning like he was going to pass out, and his dick jerking in Cook’s hand, and his ass clenching tight around Cook’s fingers, and he was coming.

Cook sat back, sticky, covered in cum and chocolate and strawberry juice, and looked at the fucked out boyfriend he had sprawled and exhausted in his bed. And he smiled. Perfect.


End file.
